


Fiancé

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, Sex, Swearing, past commitment phobia, talk about phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt future: Engagement for Glam bingo, moan for smut_69 and phobias for Dark bingo. Tommy is commitment phobic, he always has been or has he changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to [  
>   
> Fuck Buddies.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/61766.html), [Lovers](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/68771.html) and [Boyfriends](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/71876.html). But can be read as a stand alone.

They've been dating for five years and most days, Adam couldn't be happier. When he had first met Tommy, the other man had been totally phobic when it came to commitment. His phobia had always stopped them from getting more. At first, Adam had thought all Tommy wanted from him was sex and he'd hardly dare to ask for more, but he'd gotten passed his own phobia about being rejected and had asked for more. Months later, he'd been shocked as hell when his commitment phobic lover had asked for more, had offered it without Adam even asking for it or hinting that he wants it. Lately, he has been dropping hints though, one's he's not sure Tommy's getting; that or he isn't as past his phobia as Adam thought. A small part of him worries that Tommy doesn't want to be with him forever, but that's his own phobia talking, his old insecurities lingering. 

　

So he sits next to Tommy on the couch, in the apartment they've rented together telling himself that all they have should be more than enough commitment. There was a time when he wouldn't have dared to hope that he'd be living with Tommy one day. They both have relationship related phobias and it's caused them problems in the past, even though they both knew about each other's hang ups. He's happy, he really is, he doesn't need a ring on his finger to know that Tommy loves him. But as they sit side by side on their couch, watching the news as it announces Gay marriage has been legalized in LA, he can't help but day dream a little.

　

 

It's not like he's always dreamed of getting married or anything. He'd not even given a civil partnership much thought, because when he was a kid, gay men and women weren't given the same rights to marry as everyone else. Celebrities could get drunk, marry in Vegas and have it annulled the next day, but a man marrying a man, one he loved, had been out of the question, but that's changing now. He wants to stand up in front of all his friends and family, tell them all he loves the man beside him, that he wants Tommy and no one else for as long as they both live. But he hasn't gotten past his phobia that he'll be rejected, so he can't bring himself to ask. Just because they can get married now doesn't mean they should, they don't have to. And he's too afraid to ask, so afraid that he already knows the answer.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

　

Adam thinks he hides it, thinks Tommy doesn't hear the way he sighs whenever something about gay marriage comes on the news or when one of their friends mentions it. Like Brad, whose boyfriend of a year has asked him to be his husband. Brad, who helped Tommy pick out the ring that’s burning a hole inside his pocket. He'd talked to Brad a lot, because Brad had known them both for a long time, had been around back when Tommy was still phobic when it came to relationships. Back then, he'd been convinced that he wasn't good enough for anything other than sex, so that was all he offered Adam. But then he'd seen that Adam wanted him for more than his body and his relationship phobia had got a little better. It's taken him a long time to get to this point, to be the one asking for more. Adam has always done the chasing in their relationship, but Tommy plans to change that.

　

He's a little phobic when it comes to change, especially things changing between him and Adam. But he loves Adam, can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else. He wants to get engaged, he wants to get married, because he can't make himself picture a future without Adam.

　

"They look happy, don't they?" Adam says as the news cuts to a clip of the first gay couple to get married in LA, two men in their forties and they do look happy, really happy and Tommy can't help but wonder if they'd look that happy on their wedding day.

　

"You want to get married, don't you?" Tommy asks softly. Hating the sad smile he watches the TV, like the men there have something he wants, but thinks he'll never get. It's about time to get past all of his relationship phobias. He's not that man anymore, the one who was afraid that if he committed to someone that they’d end up rejecting him. He's been with Adam for years and Adam loves him, faults and phobias included.

　

"What? No, I don't." Adam says quickly, a sure sign that he's lying. Adam only ever talks that fast when he's trying to lie to someone; he rarely uses it on Tommy.

　

"Yes you do." Tommy argues.

　

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm romanticizing things. We don't need to be married to live happily ever after. I like what we have." Adam shrugs and he's lying, but he's not. Adam wants to get married, but he'll stay with Tommy even if they never get hitched. His love for Adam is stronger than any phobia.

　

"I like what we have too, but you want more?" Tommy asks.

　

"I think I'll always want more from you." Adam sighs, his head in hands and while his hands are covering his eyes, Tommy gets off the couch and goes down on one knee in front of Adam, his heart beating like crazy.

　

"I was going to wait. I had it all planned out. I was going to take you to dinner. I was going to make it romantic." Tommy says, feeling for the ring in his jeans pocket. He's kept the simple silver band on him ever since he went to pick it out with Brad. It's simple, but the meaning behind it is far from simple. The ring is a symbol for how much he loves Adam, a reminder that he’s past his commitment phobia; he's ready to promise Adam forever.

　

Adam uncovers his face and gasps when he spots Tommy on his knee in front of him. "Tommy, what are you doing?" Adam asks softly.

　

"I know it's not that romantic, asking you in our apartment. But I can't wait any longer. It kills me to see you being afraid that I'll reject you. I know in the past I was a total commitment phobic mess, but you changed that, you showed me I could have more, you showed me how love was supposed to be. So I'm sorry this isn't perfect, but Adam Lambert, will you marry me?" Tommy asks, voice shaking a little, but somehow the hand he holds out the ring in stays steady. 

　

"You’re asking me to marry you?" Adam asks, wide eyed and sounding stunned. Tommy hadn't realized how much his past phobia had been affecting Adam.

　

"Yes, I've been waiting for the right time, I wanted to make it special, something you'd always remember and I know this isn't a fancy restaurant or a romantic holiday in Paris. I might not always be able to give you romance, but I can give you love. So will you? Will you marry me?" Tommy asks, fear creeping in, that he's not good enough, that his proposal isn't good enough. Seems like he's not as past his insecurities and relationship phobias as he had though he was.

　

"Of course I'll marry. God, nothing would make me happier." Adam says with a dazed smile and Tommy takes his hand and puts the silver ring on Adam's finger. It's not flashy, but it's clear what it is, an engagement ring. And some marriages don't last forever, but to him, the ring on Adam's finger is a promise that they will be together forever if he has any say in it.

　

Adam reaches for him and Tommy shuffles forward, Adam parting his legs to let Tommy get close. Tommy tips his head up and Adam leans down, cupping Tommy's cheek, the ring on his finger still cold and the very fact that it's there makes Tommy shiver before Adam even kisses him. Adam's kisses are always awesome, but this kiss, it's filled with so emotion that it shakes Tommy to the core. There was a time when his phobias would have had him running the other way rather than caring for someone so deeply, but not anymore; he loves Adam with all his heart and he trusts Adam not to hurt him. He moans into the kiss, their mouths muffling his moan a little, trapping the sound between them.

　

"I want to get you a ring too, we should both get engagement rings, even though you proposed." Adam says, drawing back so that his lips just brush Tommy's. He's so glad he got past his phobias, because it means he gets to have this, have Adam, a man who loves him.

　

"I want that too, want everyone to know I belong to you." Tommy pants out as Adam kisses his neck and he hears Adam moan at his words.

　

"I never thought you'd be mine, that we'd be engaged. I was afraid I'd lose you if I pushed for more." Adam sighs.

　

"Well you’re not going to lose me. I get afraid sometimes too, but then I remember not to be, because we love each other. That's all that matters, the details will work themselves out." Tommy says with a smile, moaning when Adam sucks his earlobe, piercings and all into his mouth, teeth grazing flesh.

　

"Bedroom?" Tommy moans out. He wants to be in bed with Adam. Before he'd always thought that sex was all he was good at, but now he knows relationships are about more than sex; he likes it even more. He's not in Adam's bed every night just because he's good in bed, because he's good at making Adam moan. No, they go to sleep together every night because they’re committed to each other, now more than ever.

　

"Mmmm you have the best ideas." Adam smiles and he gets up, helping Tommy off his knees. Tommy's naked and on the bed so fast his head spins, Adam's mouth warm around his nipple, making him moan. Adam's shirtless, but that is nowhere near enough skin.

　

"Naked, now." Tommy moans out, back arching as Adam sucks hard.

　

"Anything for my Fiancé." Adam breathes out over Tommy's nipple and he's not sure what gets the louder moan; the words or the action.

　

"Do you like that, being my Fiancé?" Adam asks as he unbuttons his jeans.

　

"I like that I'm your Fiancé, I like that you’re mine even more." Tommy admits. He's been thinking about this since he decided he wanted to marry Adam, long before he bought an engagement ring, long before he could even marry Adam in this state. 

　

When Adam's body covers him again, his Fiancé is naked and skin on skin has Tommy moaning, begging for more. Adam's always driven him crazy, even when Tommy was still not really dealing with his phobia toward commitment. He always wanted more from Adam, because it's like Adam is the exception to every rule he ever made for himself when it comes to dating and love. When they had met, Tommy had lines that he didn't let anybody cross, but now he can't even see where the lines where any more. He likes things so much better this way.

　

"I love you so much, you make me so happy." Adam whispers in his ear before sucking lightly on a sensitive patch of skin behind Tommy's ear. That makes him moan so loud, he's sure they'll be getting complaints from their neighbors tomorrow. 

　

"I love you too, I'm so glad you said yes." Tommy pants out, his hips moving almost jerkily against Adam, their hard cocks trapped between them, sliding against each other's stomachs. 

　

"I'll never say no to you." Adam tells him before he kisses Tommy hard and fast, his hand wrapping around both of their cocks.

　

"Want you in me." Tommy moans and Adam proves his point about never saying no to Tommy by grabbing the lube one of them must have left out on the bedside cabinet when they had sex that afternoon. His slick fingers rub over his hole, teasing Tommy till he's moaning and begging Adam to do something, anything. 

　

"Stop teasing me." Tommy manages between moans. 

　

"Want more, baby?" Adam asks, teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

　

"I want my Fiancé to fuck me to celebrate our engagement." Tommy smiles, watching Adam's eyes darken with lust and then two fingers are pushing inside of him, and the sudden move startles a moan out of him, but he's really not complaining; this is what he wanted. Adam fucks Tommy with his fingers, adding a third when Tommy moans, begging for more.

　

"I'm ready, please, don't want to come till you’re inside me." Tommy grits out, voice breaking on a moan.

　

"Okay, okay." Adam says softly, his hand running soothingly over Tommy's hip. Sex with Adam has always been more intimate for him than it ever was with anyone else. Maybe he should have known after the first time they had sex that things would be different between him and Adam. He's so glad that his commitment phobia didn't send him running when he'd realized he'd let Adam into his heart.

　

Adam thrusts into him slowly, holding Tommy close. It's intense every time they make love, but he's never felt this close to anyone before. This wonderful, gorgeous man is going to marry him and it's mind blowing. He feels like he's about to fall over the edge from the first thrust onwards. His nails dig into Adam's back as he urges him closer, demanding more as he moans Adam's name over and over. Adam thrusts into him, hard and fast, sending pleasure sparking all through Tommy's body, turning him into a shaking, moaning mass of goo rather than a man. 

　

"Please Adam, please." Tommy moans, hoping his Fiancé will know what he wants, what he needs.

　

Adam's hand wrapping around his cock shows that he does. Adam jerks him off in time to his thrusts and it's quickly an overload of pleasure, waves crashing through him and he can hear Adam talking, calling him beautiful, but he can barely even hear Adam over his own moans. His orgasm tearing him apart, making his blood feel like it's boiling. He pants and moans into Adam's mouth when Adam leans in for a kiss. He clings to his Fiancé as Adam keeps thrusting, his rhythm lost as he chases after his own orgasm.

　

And then Adam's moaning into the kiss as well as his own orgasm hits. Words jumbled together, but all that matters is he can hear Adam moaning his name. He loves watching Adam fall apart above him, seeing his lover lose it. They lay in each other’s arms, kissing lazily till the sweat on their skin cools and then Adam pulls out carefully, gets them both clean and dressed comfortably. Adam pulls him close when they get back into bed, pressing a soft kiss to Tommy's lips.

　

He takes Adam's hand in his, linking their fingers. He brings their hands up to his mouth, so he can kiss his engagement ring on Adam's finger. His heart almost skips a beat at the sight. Adam loves him, Adam has no plans to leave him. He doesn't need to be afraid about the fact that Adam has his heart. They've been through a lot together; college, meeting each other's families, getting their first home together, starting work. Adam has been there for every important moment in his life for years and now Adam was the most important moment in his life, saying yes when Tommy asked him to marry him. It's going to really take something to beat that moment. 

　

Maybe their wedding day will; he doesn't know what moment will beat the best moment in his life so far, but he's pretty damn sure that the moment will be between Adam and him. His Fiancé is one of the most important parts of his life and Tommy can't believe he gets to have this. It's like the best reward he could ask for, for conquering his phobias. Lying in bed with Adam, his engagement ring on Adam's finger, he's never been so glad that he didn't let his phobias beat him.

　

The End.


End file.
